The present invention relates to automobile tops and pertains particularly to a compact collapsible convertible top structure.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,861 granted Nov. 11, 1986, entitled "CONVERTIBLE TOP FOR AUTOMOBILES", I disclose a compact collapsible convertible top. The present invention is an improvement in compact tops of that character.
In my aforementioned prior U.S. patent, I disclose a compact linkage arrangement for adapting to certain small mid engine automobiles to provide a concealable foldable top. The present invention is an improvement over the linkage of that system and provides a simple stable linkage that also enables the simple application of a power actuator for raising and lowering the convertible top.